Stuck on you
by forbidden fruit
Summary: Songfic - Hermione trouve quelqu'un dans ses appartements de préfète en chef qui aurait mieux fait ne pas être là, pour le bien de la jeune fille...
1. Première nuit

_**Stuck on you**_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part cette fic, l'univers d'Harry Potter est à notre vénérée JKR et la chanson est à Stacie Orrico.

Note : La chanson est Stuck de Stacie Orrico. J'avais la flemme de la traduire alors j'ai pris une traduction sur internet qui me paraissait correcte.

Voilà ma petite songfic sans grande prétention, je l'ai fait pour me détendre, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je mette la suite (il n'y aura que 2 chapitres).

**I can't get out of bed today**

_(Je ne peux sortir du lit aujourd'hui )_

**Or get you off my mind**

_(Ou te sortir de mes pensées )_

**I just can't seem to find a way**

_(Je n'arrive simplement pas à trouver une façon )_

**To leave the love behind**

_(De laisser cet amour derrière moi )_

(Bridge)

**I ain't tripping**

_(Je n'hallucine pas )_

**I'm just missing you**

_(C'est juste que tu me manques )_

**You know what I'm saying**

_(Tu sais ce que je suis en train de dire )_

**You know what I mean**

_(Tu vois ce que je veux dire )_

**You've kept me hanging from a string**

_(Tu me retenais accrochée à une ficelle )_

**While you make me cry**

_(Pendant que tu me faisais pleurer )_

**I've tried to give you everything**

_(J'ai tenté de tout te donner )_

**But you just give me lies**

_(Mais tu ne me rends que des mensonges )_

(Bridge)

(Pre-refrain)

**Every now and then when I'm all alone**

_(De temps en temps lorsque je suis toute seule)_

**I'd be wishing that you'd call me on the telephone**

_(Je souhaiterais que tu m'appelles )_

**Say you want me back but you never do**

_(Que tu dises que tu veux que je revienne mais tu ne le fais jamais )_

**I feel like such a fool**

_(Je me sens tellement idiote )_

**There's nothing I can do**

_(Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire )_

**I'm such a fool for you**

_(Je suis une idiote pour toi )_

(Refrain)

**I can't take it**

_(Je ne le supporte plus )_

**What am I waiting for you ?**

_(Qu'est ce que j'attends de toi ? )_

**My heart's still broken**

_(Mon coeur est toujours brisé )_

**I miss you even more**

_(Tu me manques toujours plus )_

**And I can't fake it**

_(Et je ne peux pas le nier )_

**The way I could before**

_(Comme je pouvais le faire avant )_

**I hate you but I love you**

_(Je te déteste mais je t'aime )_

**I can't stop thinking of you**

_(Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi )_

**It's true I'm stuck on you**

_(C'est vrai je suis attachée à toi )_

**Now love's a broken record that's been**

_(Maintenant l'amour est un disque brisé )_

**Skipping in my head**

_(Qui rejoue toujours le même refrain dans ma tête )_

**I keep singing yesterday**

_(Je n'arrête pas de chanter ce qu'était hier )_

**Why we have to play these games we play ?**

_(Pourquoi devons-nous jouer à ces jeux auxquels nous jouons ? )_

(Bridge)

(Pre-refrain)

(Refrain)

(Pre-refrain)

(Refrain)

Hermione était à présent en septième année à Poudlard et était devenue préfète en chef, sans grand étonnement de la part de ses camarades. Elle partageait ce rôle ainsi que ses appartements avec le très connu Serpentard, Draco Malfoy. Ils avaient d'ailleurs convenus tacitement de s'adresser la parole le moins possible afin de ne pas s'étriper à chaque fois qu'ils se croiseraient dans leur salle commune, seul lieu qu'ils devaient partager.

La jeune Griffondor allait justement entrer dans la salle qu'ils partageaient, il était relativement tard et la plupart des personnes du château dormait déjà paisiblement depuis plusieurs heures. Elle, revenait de la bibliothèque où elle avait effectué des recherches pour un devoir de métamorphose et n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Elle franchit le tableau, qui cachait le passage vers ses quartiers, après avoir dit le mot de passe et se retrouva dans la salle. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas Draco et la salle était plongée dans le noir, seul un feu de cheminée éclairait faiblement la pièce.

Hermione alla devant le feu de cheminée et réfléchit encore à son devoir. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, quelque chose la frola, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner, quelqu'un lui susura à l'oreille : « Alors, Miss Granger, nous ne sommes pas encore couché à l'heure qu'il est ? Que faisiez-vous ? ». Elle sentit dans son dos la poitrine de l'homme qui lui avait parlé, plaquée contre elle. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit horrifiée que c'était Lucius Malfoy, elle s'écarta vivement. « - Que faites-vous là ? Comment êtes-vous entré ? ».

Lucius lui lança un sourire arrogant « - J'étais venu rendre visite à Draco mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans sa chambre et lorsque j'allais ressortir, je vous ai entendu arrivé, alors je me suis reculé dans un coin. Quand je vous ai vu près de la cheminée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'approcher de vous, vous êtes si séduisante, vous savez ?! Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes plus une infâme sang impur, mais une sang impur tellement attirante ! » Il s'approcha d'elle et avança les lèvres de son cou, elle recula le plus possible de lui, choquée par le discours qu'il venait de lui tenir. Elle le fixa, se demandant s'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sort ou d'un quelconque alcool mais elle conclut que non, à cause de la façon dont il l'avait appelé « sang impur » avec tant de mépris et de dégoût. Et elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Mais, elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps, Lucius revint à la charge et, avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se surprit à entrouvrir les lèvres, l'incitant ainsi à approfondir le baiser. Il en profita évidemment et constata avec plaisir qu'elle répondait à ses baisers. Il se colla contre son corps, la serrant contre lui. Elle glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de Lucius, l'attirant à elle. Elle fut étonné de sa propre audace en voyant que son corps ne lui obéissait plus, elle était irrésistiblement attiré par cet homme froid et méprisant qui lui faisait ressentir toutes ses émotions qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois.

Sentant l'excitation naissante de sa compagne, Lucius glissa ses mains sous le haut d'Hermione, caressant son dos. Elle frissonna et enhardie par ses caresses, elle écarta les pans de la robe de sorcier de son amant et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Il vit les mains d'Hermione s'activer sur son torse et il sentit l'excitation monter en lui.

Elle glissa une main tremblante et peu assurée sur sa peau, il avait un torse assez musclé malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus tout jeune. Il apprécia ses caresses même si elles étaient malhabiles et se demanda combien de temps il allait encore résister à l'envie de la renverser à terre et prendre ce pourquoi il avait attendu, dans l'ombre, qu'elle entre dans la pièce.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et des pas se firent entendre dans l'entrée. Hermione et Lucius s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, rajustant leurs vêtements. Lucius rabattait les pans de sa cape sur son torse nu quand Draco se retrouva en face d'eux. Il fit une grimace quand il vit son père, sa venue n'était jamais bon signe, il ne se déplaçait jamais pour rien.

« Bonjour père. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre passage dans mes appartements ? ». Draco ouvrit la porte menant à sa chambre, invitant son père à entrer. « Bonsoir Miss Granger, ravit de vous avoir revue, » lança Lucius Malfoy avec un sourire ironique. Il entra ensuite dans la chambre de son fils.

Hermione abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer, entra dans un état second dans sa propre chambre, se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt, d'un sommeil agité où elle et Lucius poursuivait ce qu'ils n'avaient pu finir...

**A suivre...**

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, mais je ne vous force pas la main non plus, c'est comme vous voulez...


	2. Deuxième nuit

**_Stuck on you_**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf cette fic, Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Note : Bon, voilà, finalement cette fic comportera 5 chapitres. Un chapitre pour chaque jour (vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre, normalement :), le premier jour était le chapitre précédent. Sinon, merci à ma toute première revieweuse Cily. Et si cette fic vous plaît n'hésitez pas à le dire, vous aurez la suite plus rapidement !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Deuxième nuit

Hermione passa la journée suivante à penser à Lucius Malfoy, elle se demandait ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme qui l'avait toujours méprisé pour son ascendance moldue, son « sang impur » et elle-même ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement que comme un homme qui devrait finir ses jours à Azkaban pour payer tous ses crimes, pour son rang de mangemort.

Elle ne parvint pas à suivre un seul cours de la journée, elle pourtant si assidu d'habitude ne pouvait se concentrer sérieusement sur aucune des matières auxquelles elle assistait. Elle faisait tout machinalement mais personne ne semblait vraiment y prêter attention, mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

Hermione pensait aux sensations qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de son étreinte avec M. Malfoy et conclu à la fin de la journée qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais le désirait physiquement. De plus, elle se dit qu'il devait en fait l'aimer, malgré ce qu'il disait et que s'il avait agit ainsi, c'était parce qu'il s'était rendu compte, en la voyant qu'il l'avait toujours aimé et qu'il lui avait montré. Et puis, Hermione songea que de toute façon, elle ne le reverrai sûrement plus puisqu'il n'avait été que de passage.

A la nuit tombée, elle décida d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre mais quand elle passa par la salle commune, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit un Lucius Malfoy étendu nonchalamment sur le canapé ! Elle s'approcha de lui, n'osant parler et il se tourna vers elle. Il lui dit : « Ah enfin, bonsoir Miss Granger ! Cela fait déjà quelques heures que je vous attend ! ». La seule chose qu'Hermione réussit à dire fut : « - Que faites-vous encore ici ?

- J'étais venu hier entretenir mon fils d'une affaire importante que nous devons régler et il est parti pour 5 jours au manoir pendant que moi je reste à Poudlard pour certaines affaires et Dumbledore m'a dit de prendre sa chambre pendant ce temps, donc nous allons devoir partager ces appartements encore 4 jours. Mais, je ne doute pas que cela se passera aussi bien qu'avec Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien entendu. »

Hermione ne savait que dire, elle qui n'avait cessé de penser à cet homme toute la journée, allait à présent partagé ses quartiers avec lui.

Lucius lui sourit d'un sourire éclatant et la pria de venir s'asseoir auprès de lui sur le canapé. Elle obéit et vint près de lui, des flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui revint en mémoire, elle en fut terriblement gênée et rougit. « Qu'y a-t-il miss Granger ? C'est moi qui vous gêne ? » Hermione se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité et s'entendu dire : « Non, mais il fait un peu chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? ». Lucius s'approcha d'elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva pour la poser sur ses genoux, comme une enfant. Elle fut surprise par ce soudain changement de situation, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.

Il s'avança vers son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille « Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, je sais très bien à quoi vous pensez et j'attend ce moment depuis que nous avons été interrompu par mon fils. » Il se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux et soudain, il l'embrassa fougueusement, presque rageusement. Hermione se laissa envahir par les sensations, ne pouvant lutter. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à ça toute la journée.

Lucius mit ses mains sous son haut et entreprit de le lui ôter ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Elle était à présent torse nue devant lui, ce qui la gêna fortement mais quand il commença à caresser ses seins et à les taquiner de sa langue, elle ne pu résister au désir qui montait en elle. De son côté, Malfoy ne mollissait pas non plus, il se sentait durcir à travers le tissu, puis il sentit les mains d'Hermione sur son torse, elle avait ouvert sa chemise et entreprit de le goûter. A ce contact, il s'électrisa. Cette petite vierge ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle approcha dangereusement de la zone sensible et Lucius ne pu retenir un gémissement. Il ne voulait pas la prendre dès ce soir, il voulait attendre un peu pour la faire languir et que ce soit elle qui lui demande d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais aujourd'hui il se contenterait de lui ouvrir l'appétit.

Il souleva sa jupe et fit glisser sa culotte à terre. Il découvrit son triangle intime et il constata avec joie qu'elle était mouillé et que c'était pour lui. Il plongea deux doigts en elle et entreprit de lui faire découvrir ce qu'était le plaisir charnel. Cette incursion lui permit de confirmer qu'elle était vierge. Hermione se sentit défaillir et émit de petits gémissements. Elle vit la bosse qui se dessinait sous le pantalon de son amant et décida de le libérer. Quand il fut entre ses mains, elle vit qu'il était plus gros que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle commença à le caresser en faisant des va et vient. Elle vit sur le visage de Lucius que cela lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Ils gémirent et atteinrent finalement l'orgasme au même moment. Hermione se mit contre le torse de l'homme qui venait de lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Puis, peu après Lucius se releva, nu, sans aucune gène et gagna sa chambre, il embrassa Hermione sur le front et disparu. Hermione fut surprise de cette soudaine froideur et regagna sa propre chambre. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de vivre et se rendit compte qu'elle en voulait plus à présent. Enfin, elle s'endormit.

**A suivre...**


	3. Troisième nuit

**_Stuck on you_**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter n'est toujours pas à moi mais juste cette fic.

Note : Voilà le troisième chapitre mais comme il est petit je vais mettre le 4 aussi.

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : Troisième nuit.

Hermione se leva difficilement le lendemain matin, des images encore plein la tête de ce qu'elle avait expérimenté la veille au soir. Elle finit de se préparer finalement et attaqua une nouvelle journée. Mais, ce fut une journée comme celle de la veille où seul Lucius avait sa place dans son esprit. Elle n'écouta pas plus, et Harry et Ron commencèrent à se poser des questions mais ils n'en firent pas part à Hermione, décidé à attendre pour voir si cela passerait.

Le soir arriva finalement et Hermione se rendit avec impatience dans ses appartements. Elle avait réfléchi toute la journée et avait pris sa décision, elle voulait que Lucius Malfoy soit son premier amant. Elle entra hâtivement dans la salle commune et le trouva dans la même position que la veille. Mais cette fois elle s'approcha et se jeta sur lui, lui emprisonnant les lèvres des siennes. Lucius l'avait entendu arriver et n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Il savait que l'attente durant cette journée avait été aussi pesante pour elle que pour lui. Il savait qu'il allait enfin l'avoir, ce pour quoi il avait inventé cette histoire d'affaire à régler à Poudlard, tout ce pourquoi il était resté c'était elle. Dès qu'il l'avait revu, il ne pouvait avoir l'esprit en paix, il fallait qu'il la possède. En effet, elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement, elle était très attirante et ne s'en rendait pas compte, ce qui faisait son charme.

Tout cela fut confirmé quand elle lui dit, en rougissant : « - Fais moi l'amour, je veux que tu sois le premier ! ».

Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit les draps et la posa dessus. Il la déshabilla et enleva ses propres vêtements. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa, la caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente prête. Il lui écarta les jambes et entra en elle. Il commença par de lents vas et vient quand il sentit rapidement la barrière de l'hymen qui l'arrêta. Il entreprit de la franchir sans trop forcer, puis avec un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres, il la pénétra complètement. Elle gémit sous la douleur que cela lui causa, puis cela se mua en gémissements de plaisir. Ils atteignirent finalement l'orgasme et il se libéra en elle. Il l'avait enfin eu. Il s'écroula sur elle. Ils se reposèrent un peu puis, il décida qu'il avait encore toute la nuit pour lui apprendre et lui montrer toute sorte de choses. Hermione était aux anges, son amant lui faisait découvrir des plaisirs qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé possible et elle souhaita que cette nuit dure toujours. Finalement, à l'aube, ils s'endormirent.

**A suivre...**


	4. Quatrième nuit

**_Stuck on you_**

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf cette fic.

Note : Voilà le 4ème chap., il est tout pitit aussi ! C'est l'enclenchement vers la fin. Dites-moi si vous voulez lire la fin, si je la poste ou pas. Le dernier chap. sera un plus long.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : Quatrième nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla seule dans le lit, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, pensant qu'il devait avoir à faire à l'extérieur. Elle repensa à cette nuit fantastique qui avait fait d'elle une femme. Elle décida de rester à trainailler dans son lit puisqu'on était samedi et qu'il n'y avait pas cours. Elle était un peu douloureuse suite aux aventures de la nuit passée mais se sentait heureuse. S'il s'était tant donné avec elle, c'est que Lucius l'aimait certainement et cette pensée la rendit encore plus joyeuse. Elle se dit qu'elle voulait rester avec lui pour toujours, et s'aperçu qu'elle commençait à nourrir certains sentiments amoureux envers lui, il était si gentil, si attentionné avec elle, si différent de l'homme qu'elle s'était imaginé. Vers midi, elle se décida tout de même à se lever, tiraillée par la faim. Elle se rendit à la grande salle où elle retrouva Harry et Ron qui virent avec enthousiasme que la phase joyeuse avait remplacée la phase rêveuse chez Hermione. Ils se demandèrent ce qui la rendait aussi heureuse mais ne lui posèrent pas la question. Hermione chercha Lucius des yeux dans la salle pour voir s'il était venu manger mais ne le vit pas, elle fut un peu déçue mais n'en tint pas rigueur très longtemps. Elle décida de passer l'après-midi avec ses deux amis Ron et Harry, et ils se rendirent à Pré-au-lard où ils firent les boutiques. Puis, revinrent pour le dîner du soir. Hermione s'étonna de ne pas avoir vu Lucius une seule fois mais se dit qu'elle le retrouverait ce soir dans leurs appartements.

Mais ce soir là, quand elle rentra en appelant joyeusement son nom, elle ne le trouva pas, il n'était pas dans le canapé, ni dans les chambres. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu lui arriver et s'inquiéta. Elle veilla longtemps, espérant l'entendre arriver mais, elle n'entendit personne et finit par s'endormir.


	5. Cinquième nuit

**_Stuck on you_**

**__**

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf cette fic.

Note : Voici la fin et je sais tout est allé très vite mais je voulais faire une fic courte, donc voilà ! :) Et merci à Ania pour sa review !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : Cinquième jour.

Elle se réveilla et son premier réflexe fut de vérifier dans toutes les pièces si elle ne trouvait pas Lucius. Mais, il n'était pas là. A la place, sur le lit, dans la chambre de Draco, elle trouva une lettre. Elle pensa alors qu'il devait être rentré alors qu'elle s'était assoupie. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

_Miss Granger,_

_Merci pour ces agréables moments passés auprès de vous mais, je pars immédiatement. Vous avez été très douce à prendre et à laisser à présent. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait d'illusion à propos de notre relation. Ce n'était qu'une coucherie, après tout vous n'êtes pas de sang pur, comment pourrais-je avoir des sentiments envers vous ? Je repars donc vers mes affaires et je ne pense pas que nous nous recroiserons._

_Bien à vous_

_M. Malfoy._

Hermione ne crut pas ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle dû le relire maintes et maintes fois pour que le sens lui saute finalement au visage. Elle tomba à terre. Il l'avait trompé, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la prendre, et elle s'était faite avoir. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière et elle était à présent salie. Elle avait été défloré par un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et elle s'était laissé faire. Elle se détestait. Comment avait-elle pu faire confiance à un Malfoy, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas méfier et s'était laisser guider par ses émois d'adolescente ? Elle ne se supportait plus et quand elle alla dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage, son reflet dans le miroir la dégoûta à un tel point qu'elle se mit à vomir. Une fois les spasmes passés, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sorti, la lettre toujours fermement tenue dans sa main. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots et entra dans la salle déserte des cours de potions. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et prit tout un tas d'ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Elle confectionna sa potion dans la salle et une fois qu'elle l'eut fini, elle la regarda et hésita quelques secondes. Puis, elle regarda la lettre et se dit que plus personne n'allait la tromper de la sorte, elle allait disparaître, se mourir et on ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait agit comme une traînée, qu'elle avait perdu sa pureté, sa virginité avec un homme, un mangemort qui l'avait souillée.

Elle porta le flacon à ses lèvres et en but le contenu rapidement. Le poison agissait vite. Elle s'écroula à terre et le flacon se brisa. Elle tomba inconsciente.

Le professeur Rogue descendait vers les cachots quand il entendit un bruit de verre se brisant, il pensa tout de suite que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans sa salle et qu'il allait le payer chèrement. Il entra en criant : « Qui est là ? Montrez-vous tout de suite ! » Puis, il vit une forme par terre. Il s'approcha et découvrit horrifié que Hermione Granger gisait à terre. Il s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la réveiller mais n'y parvint pas. Il regarda les ingrédients qu'elle avait laissé sur la table et comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il l'emmena tout de suite à l'infirmerie et prévint Mme Pomfresh de son état, lui disant qu'il fallait immédiatement préparer un antidote car il leur restait très peu de temps. L'infirmière s'activa et le maître des potions découvrit le bout de papier fermement serré dans la main de la jeune fille, il le lui prit et le lit. Son regard s'assombrit quand il comprit qu'elle avait été la victime de Lucius Malfoy, « une de plus » pensa-t-il.

Il alla avertir Dumbledore de l'état d'Hermione et lui remit la lettre. Le directeur sembla attristé mais le professeur Rogue n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps car il lui demanda d'aller chercher M. Potter et M. Weasley pour les conduire vers Hermione.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'état d'Hermione était toujours stationnaire et personne ne pouvait se prononcer sur l'issue de cet événement. La potion qu'elle s'était concocté était très puissante mais, heureusement, le professeur Rogue l'avait trouvé à temps sinon il aurait été trop tard. Dumbledore avait finalement décidé de mettre Harry et Ron au courant, en leur montrant la lettre. Et ils avaient voulu retrouver Lucius Malfoy pour lui faire payer ses actes mais le directeur les en avait dissuader, leur conseillant de plutôt rester au chevet de leur amie pour l'aider à s'en sortir.

Ce jour là, Hermione entendit des bruits et se demanda si elle était morte et dans un autre monde ou bel et bien vivante. Mais, elle confirma le fait qu'elle était en vie quand la voix de Ron lui parvint : « Reviens Hermione, il faut que tu te réveilles. J'ai besoin de toi, j'aurai dû te dire tout ça plus tôt mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage, c'est pathétique pour un Griffondor. Mais, je t'aime Hermione alors s'il te plaît, réveille toi, reviens parmi nous. » Hermione fut surprise d'entendre ces mots, bien qu'elle se doutait que Ron nourrissait des sentiments à son égard, mais elle n'avait jamais obtenu confirmation.

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux et dévisagea Ron, il avait la tête baissée et lui tenait une main. Elle émit un gémissement, ne pouvant encore parler, et le garçon tourna vivement la tête. Quand il vit Hermione, les yeux ouverts, une expression de béatitude se dessina sur son visage. Il appela, cria, Mme Pomfresh tout en s'approchant d'Hermione. Il la serra et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je t'aime tant Hermione, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! ». Hermione parvint à articuler faiblement « Moi aussi ». Ron la regarda « Quoi ? ». Elle répéta, sachant qu'il avait très bien compris « Moi aussi, je t'aime ». Il l'embrassa délicatement et Hermione se dit qu'un rayon d'espoir surgissait dans son obscurité pour illuminer de nouveau ses jours, et l'aider à se reconstruire.

**FIN**

Note : Bon voilà la fin qui est je dois le dire, très rose. On pourrait même rajouter Mme Pomfresh qui dit : « Alors, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ! ». lol

Normalement, Hermione ne devait pas s'en sortir mais j'ai pas eu le cœur de le faire, ça aurait été trop extrême, alors voilà ! Et puis, je ne suis pas pour le couple Hermione/Ron mais c'est plus facile comme ça, ça paraît inévitable qu'ils vont sortir ensemble, avec tous les indices que JKR laisse dans les livres et les films. Enfin, bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus au moins un peu et je sais que je me suis éloigné du concept de la songfic mais bon, tant pis !

Voilà, à la prochaine...


End file.
